Veinte cartas a un costado
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Nowaki se fue, Hiroki se quedó. Quien se queda siempre intentará encontrar a quien se va, aunque sin buscarlo. -Junjou Egoist-


**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo los uso con meros fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC para que esto tuviera sentido.

**Pareja:** Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki (para variar~)

**Notas:** Los numeritos son sólo para separar las partes, no hay un orden concreto en ellas; sin embargo la primera y la última están establecidas en sus respectivos lugares por defecto, las demás no. Les recomiendo tener los pañuelitos desechables lo más cerca posible.

* * *

**Veinte cartas a un costado**

* * *

___«_La intensidad de una pasión se mide por la soledad que le procede._»_

_**Xavier Velasco. **__— _Diablo Guardián

* * *

**1**

No sé cómo pasó, cómo explicarlo. No sé y no quiero saberlo por miedo a encontrarme con lo que le he estado huyendo desde hace tanto. Incluso he llegado a pensar que es un poco perturbador, y me pregunto por qué. No lo entiendo, y le temo. Es bastante común; la humanidad le ha temido siempre a lo que no entiende, es algo muy insignificante, banal, cotidiano, aburrido.

La primera vez que te vi, estaba llorando. Lloraba como un niño. Cuando te vi, me espanté. Dime que es normal que alguien se te presente como tú lo hiciste ese día. Parecías tan ensimismado en llevarme hacia no sé dónde que hacías oídos sordos a mis protestas e ignorabas con sublime eficiencia mis forcejeos. Por supuesto no te lo reprocho, es más te lo agradezco, qué otra cosa podría hacer.

Estaba atrapado, encerrado como un cautivo. Me sacaste de ahí cuando tomaste mi brazo y me arrastraste hacia el otro extremo de la plaza. Fue demasiado rápido, como un destello, no tengo mejor forma de explicarlo.

Y resultó que al final volviste a encerrarme en una herida. No. Jamás me liberaste. Qué osadía de tu parte tomar todo lo que tenía para dejarme sin nada.

No voy a decirte más, me resulta vergonzoso. Odioso, complicado. Y le tengo miedo.

.

**2**

Te recuerdo más de lo que me permito. Y con "más" me refiero a muchísimo. Ya sabes, no soy un hombre exagerado y si digo "muchísimo" es por algo. Y si no me crees, puedo probártelo: recuerdo tus sonrisas (todas y cada una, a veces sonreías como si escondieras algo), tu forma de caminar, de mirar, de besar…me. Aún puedo sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, absorbiéndome, robándome hasta el aliento. Es asfixiante.

¿Sabes? Y a veces de tanto recordarte, me duele el pecho. Me molesta, me consume el hecho de que no sé dónde estás. Incluso llego hasta a sentirme culpable. No sé, siento que tengo responsabilidad en algún ámbito desconocido.

Y me sigue dando miedo. Pero de lo que no me siento culpable es de obligarte a amarme. Me siento orgulloso de haber sido yo quien te obligó a amar a alguien con esa energía propia de quien debe improvisar.

.

**3**

No me gusta cuando llueve. Y no, me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Sé que te gustan las cosas cursis y esas escenitas patéticas de los besos bajo la lluvia y la parejita feliz espectadora del atardecer. Por eso me tomo la libertad de decírtelo ahora, aunque sea con la voz más cansada que llegarás a escuchar. Sí, lo sé. Las personas no empiezan discusiones de temas tan importantes como la lluvia con una voz tan gastada.

Ya no tengo fuerzas, Nowaki. Imbécil. Ven, ven a buscarme… yo ya me siento como un saco de huesos. Estoy acabado y no inspiro otra cosa que sea distinta a la lástima.

.

**4**

Esto es triste, se me acabó el ron. En esta situación dirás que he bebido suficiente, o que no necesito más licor porque ya no encontraría más lugares vacíos en mi cuerpo para quedarse. ¿Qué más da? Tú llenaste cada hueco mío, me tomaste como quien toma un vaso y lo colma hasta hacerlo rebalsar. Al final el agua termina escurriéndose hasta alejarse por completo del vidrio. Así lo hiciste tú conmigo.

Qué patético. Sólo por ti soy capaz de compararme con un objeto. Soy más que eso para ti, ¿verdad?

.

**5**

Hace muchísimo tiempo que el reloj de la casa dejó de funcionar. La última vez que el minutero se movió lo hizo en el número cuatro, mientras el horario estaba aparentemente quieto en el seis. Atardecía, era invierno. Nevaba quedamente, como si los copos disfrutaran de su estadía en el aire el mayor tiempo posible. Yo estaba solo, no recuerdo si preparaba mi clase para el día siguiente o revisaba exámenes. No. Revisaba exámenes. Me acuerdo por haberme tomado la cabeza con total fastidio mientras leía las respuestas de mis alumnos. Contestaron las mismas tonterías que contestaron antes de que les enseñara los contenidos.

Juro que a veces me dan ganas de llorar. Pero qué sentido tiene hacerlo a estas alturas. Ya estoy metido hasta el cuello en esto, y lo peor de todo es que tú no estás conmigo.

.

**6**

Es irritante, ahora que lo pienso. Siempre me llamaron la atención tus ojos. Reflejan las imágenes con mucha más claridad que los demás, quizás eras demasiado puro incluso cuando yo te miraba. Yo me reflejaba y me desconocía, me preguntaba quién demonios era y en qué demonios me habías convertido.

Nunca me imaginé llegar a ser lo que soy ahora. Un ser patético que quiere estar encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día en esta habitación, como si fuera un sujeto de experimentos.

Pero si éste era el precio que debo pagar por haberte conocido, lo viviría una y mil veces. No me importa lo que pase conmigo, lo más valioso que tengo lo tienes tú. Te lo robaste, me lo arrancaste de las manos y huiste hasta desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizás es eso lo que me molesta tanto.

.

**7**

¿Recuerdas a ese _senpai_ tuyo? Nunca me cayó bien. Bueno, eso no es necesario que te lo diga a ti, quien me conoce hasta a los demonios. Hace unos meses se me insinuó. Debí mandarlo al diablo, pero no lo hice. Al final resultó que no contaba ni con la décima parte del calor que me entregabas tú, pero fue suficiente como para sobrevivir en la más absoluta y desgarradora soledad durante unos meses (segundos) más.

Y para qué te miento. Tuve la oportunidad de amarlo aun cuando él no busca nada serio en nadie, es un tipo bastante bohemio. Pero a mí que me importaba, al menos tenía la seguridad de que lo tenía cerca, y que además guardaba un pedacito tuyo. No como yo, yo no tengo nada de nadie.

E incluso cuando él pudo haberme salvado, yo preferí esto. ¿Es tan difícil de entender el por qué? Imbécil.

.

**8**

El otro día, mientras daba clases, me acordé de ti. Sé que te gusta la literatura de occidente: Shakespeare, Cervantes, Kafka, Voltaire y muchos otros. No me gusta mencionarlos cuando enseño porque siento quitarle relevancia a lo que Japón tiene, que también son buenos escritores. Y no se trata de algún sentimiento nacionalista (o al menos no en su totalidad), sino de un mediocre sentido de… justicia.

De todos modos mencioné algunos, igual. No quería, pero lo hice. Saltaron como las ranas saltan al estanque; inesperadamente, casi por inercia.

Así te recuerdo, sin tener consciencia de que lo hago, sin reparar en cuánto te necesito realmente, y sé que es mucho más de lo que el corazón me alcanza.

.

**9**

Qué cosa tan genial: whisky. Lo compré hace unos minutos cuando salí de la Universidad. Gracias a Dios el supermercado estaba casi vacío, sin muchas luces y poco personal. Parecía incluso abandonado.

Apenas salí a la calle abrí la botella, pero no quise beber. No me hace feliz la idea de perder mi dignidad cuando tanta gente puede verme.

¿Ves? Por eso estoy aquí, solo, hablando con esta grabadora porque es lo único que me queda, con la esperanza de que algún día puedas oírme.

Y qué más da. Si mi mundo eres tú, abrirte mi corazón a ti se me hace tan fácil como cruzar la calle para comprar whisky.

.

**10**

No sé, no soy bueno con las palabras. No soy bueno cuando de un grupo de gente se trata, jamás me interesó sociabilizar con un número específico de personas que comparten ciertos rasgos. Se me hacen asquerosamente superficiales, y hay toda clase de gente en este maldito mundo.

He llegado a pensar que odio a las personas. Odio su forma de mirar, de vestir, de hablar. Odio sus risas en las plazas y el aroma que despiden. Es como si fueran todas iguales, ¿entiendes?

Por eso… por eso te necesito aquí, a mi lado. Que estés atado a mí por lo que sea, pero cerca y no lejos.

No quiero ser uno de ellos, no para ti. Quiero significarte algo, y así no volver a sentirme humillado por tales bazofias vacías. Quiero que me mires otra vez.

.

**11**

Ya no queda mucho whisky. Ya estoy escuchando los pasos de la soledad acercándose. A quién sino podría reconocer a la perfección.

Nowaki… qué no daría por verte de nuevo (a mí mismo, y ni eso tengo). Eres odioso e idealista, cursi y hasta pareces un intento de escritor pseudo revolucionario. Eso me da asco. Cuando decías que a lo que más querías era a mí, y me abandonas. Me encerraste, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo escapar.

No. En realidad no quiero. Es esto lo único que me da sentido. Odio ser tan patético, pero es lo que me queda, la realidad desnuda.

.

**12**

Quizás mi desolación fue para algún bien de ambos. Prefiero pensarlo así ahora que estoy asquerosamente sobrio. Y es aburrido. Que todo calce tan perfectamente lo hace demasiado cuadrado. No me gustan las cosas cuadradas porque son aburridas.

Pero si así debe ser, está bien, no lo voy a refutar. Qué podrías haber sabido tú, en esa inocencia que me dolía, de lo que es capaz de hacer una bestia encerrada.

.

**13**

Voy a confesarte algo mientras bebo de esta botella que milagrosamente apareció aquí. Detesto cuando usan la frase "cada uno" para referirse a ti y a mí (aquí no hay un "nosotros". Eso duele). Es como si nos separaran, como si dijeran que no necesitamos lo mismo cuando apuesto mi cabeza a que lo vital para nosotros es estar juntos.

O eso creía. Pero no me importa. Para mí sigue siendo igual de importante aunque a ti te pese menos que una pluma.

Maldito mocoso engreído.

.

**14**

Mira qué coincidencia. Está lloviendo. ¿No ves? Hasta el invierno me acompaña en mi dolor y tú no. Eres un ingrato. Yo que te di todo (porque no, no te lo entregué. Jamás pensé arrebatártelo en algún momento para irme y desaparecer como entre la niebla) y pensé haber recibido todo de ti también. Insisto, eres un ingrato, un mocoso impertinente, inoportuno…

Pero de qué me sirve decirte esto si tú no estás. Y vuelvo a caer en lo mismo. Ya no recuerdo, no pienso, no existo. Sólo siento, y lo que siento es tu ausencia, aún escucho la puerta de nuestro departamento cerrarse para no volver a ser abierta nunca más.

Y ya no quiero seguir hablando. Me duele pensar que jamás me vas a escuchar. Grandísimo estúpido.

.

**15**

Te pido por favor que borres eso último. Es demasiado vergonzoso. Eso de que eres estúpido, también es vergonzoso. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te quiero. Estoy enamorado hasta los pies de un estúpido.

.

**16**

Está amaneciendo ahora. Se ve precioso desde la ventana del (¿o nuestro?) departamento. Es una de las ventajas de vivir en un cuarto piso, desde donde la vista es conmovedora.

Sí, anoche no dormí. No pegué un ojo durante toda la noche. Supongo que los recuerdos son tantos, que tienen la suficiente energía para mantenerme despierto.

La noche es triste. El día, la tarde, la jornada, las risas, el ambiente. El amanecer es triste sin ti.

.

**17**

Me conseguí un gato. Me gustan los felinos, son independientes. O al menos éste lo es. Me recuerda a mí mismo, al yo de un universo paralelo, quizás. Y si pudieras verlo ahora, enrollado en mis piernas, ronroneando como si no hubiera mañana. Lo acaricié durante unos cinco minutos y se quedó dormido.

¿Recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos? (Sí, después de hacer el amor. Engreído de mierda) Te apegabas tanto a mí que me dejabas sin aire, me asfixiabas. Te acariciaba el cabello de niño eternamente despeinado mientras respirabas agitadamente. Parecías sonreírme. Me gustaba la idea de que dependieras de mí.

.

**18**

El otro día me llamó mi madre, me dijo que fuera a visitarla. Como me insistió tanto, no tuve más remedio. Cuando me abrió la puerta casi lanza un grito. Me dijo que parecía un muerto. Yo sonreí. No sé cómo ni por qué exactamente.

Mi padre no dijo nada. Sólo me miró como si no se hubiese percatado de mi estado tan ruin y guardándose la idea de que yo era un ingrato. Mi madre lo miró mal, él ni se inmutó. Siguió leyendo el libro que me había regalado y que se me olvidó llevarme cuando me fui. Se notaba inquieto, como si quisiera recordar algo de eso importante que perdió hace años.

Mi madre preparó la cena. Ese sabor a hogar se notaba en el arroz, en la carne, en el té. A pesar de la mirada fría de mi padre y su espalda encorvada por los años, fue una buena tarde en familia. Pero anhelaba volver a esto, al único lugar en el mundo al que puedo llamar Hogar porque estuviste (estás, quiero pensar que puedes estar por ahí escondido, gastándome una broma de mal gusto) aquí, conmigo. Conmigo… esa es la mejor parte.

.

**19**

No seas imbécil. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Bien, es tu elección. Vete haciéndote el lindo por ahí cuando yo ya no puedo dar más pena.

Nowaki… eres un estúpido. Cualquier cosa, menos ella. Cualquiera, pero ella no. Quédate solo, acábate, prefiero que te dañes a ti mismo a que lo haga alguien que no sea yo.

No. En realidad te lo mereces. Ojalá ella te haga trizas.

.

**20**

Y bien, ¿cómo quieres que empiece? Puedo decir "había una vez" o "érase una vez", aunque este último me suena demasiado fantasioso, casi como un cuento.

¿Y si pretendemos que efectivamente sí salimos de uno? Mira: "Érase una vez un prisionero. No era un hombre tras rejas ni marginado, sino encerrado en sí mismo. Un día, alguien llegó y lo jaló del brazo hasta sacarlo de su propia prisión. Sin saber cómo, el prisionero se enamoró de él hasta tal punto de cegarse por completo, pero su salvador no resultó ser otra cosa más que una jaula de oro. Formaron una vida juntos, felices, hasta que el prisionero de pronto se vio abandonado, y otra vez encerrado. No fue mayor problema para él hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie volvería a rescatarlo. ¿Dónde estaba su salvador? Había desaparecido".

En realidad no suena muy bonito dicho así, pero qué le voy a hacer. Sólo tengo mi historia, nuestra historia, y esta botella de ron a punto de acabarse.

Nowaki, aún tengo la esperanza de volver a verte. Déjame pensar que vas a devolverme una parte de lo que yo te di. No quiero terminar de convencerme de que la esperanza es algo demasiado burlesco.

Quiero seguir esperándote sin buscarte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_Supongo que en mis Oneshot's, esta pareja es poco afortunada. Me gusta separarlos y hacer sufrir a Hiroki xD! [Ok, golpéenme]._

_Por si las moscas, esta separación NO es acerca de la ida de Nowaki a Estados Unidos, sino de otra más "definitiva". Es que son tan lindos que me gusta ponerlos en las mil y una situaciones :3! Además, por qué siempre hacer finales felices, dos personajes tan interesantes dan para mucho más._

_¿Algún review~?_


End file.
